


I Won’t Let Them Hurt You

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: Jason comes home to find that you’ve been kidnapped.





	I Won’t Let Them Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m stressing about this one, so rly sorry if it’s bad.

  
“Y/n?”

When Jason stepped into your shared apartment that night, he immediately sensed that something was off. You were usually waiting for him in an armchair to the right of the door, but tonight you were missing.

There was a book lying open and face-down on an end table, next to a half-empty cup of coffee. When he brought his hand down to pick it up, it was cold. Fear gripped his chest. He set it down and grabbed his gun, quietly scouting the house for signs of someone.

It wasn’t until he reached the bedroom that anything else was amiss. The door was cracked, and he could smell something off. Soundlessly, he toed it open. The room was dark but he could immediately tell that there was nobody there. When he stepped into the room, a light breeze hit him, and he turned to see the open window. He quickly flicked the light switch, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

On the wall, painted in red were the words:

“JOKES ON YOU  
HA HA HA HA HA”

When he came closer, he recognized the smell. Blood. It was blood. And it was dry.

He ran out of the apartment, and even if he didn’t particularly want to, he called Bruce.

“What’s wrong, Jason?” His son didn’t call him unless it was an emergency, and even then there was only a 50/50 chance.

“Joker has y/n.” There was a pause before Jason heard the sounds of a keyboard clicking.

“He was located at Crime Alley forty-two minutes ago, but has since gone missing. Robin is searching the area now.” Jason didn’t say anything, just got on his bike and sped towards Crime Alley.

“Jason.” Bruce’s voice broke the silence. “He left a note. I’m sending it over.” Jason pulled out his phone and opened the picture. It was the same as before, only the words read “TICK TOCK”. Below the message was a bloody crowbar.

“Bruce.” He tried to keep his voice even, but it didn’t work. Nobody deserved the fate he had been subject to, especially not you.

“We will get to her, Jason. I promise.” Jason swallowed, trying not to think about what was happening to you right now. “I have everyone searching the abandoned warehouses within a five mile radius of Gotham limits. Oracle’s looking up any that are under a questionable name.” Jason tightened his grip on the handles.

“Alright, Old Man.”

——-

You squinted as fluorescent lights flew on in the warehouse. You heard footsteps walking up behind you, and you whimpered. Your body ached from the multiple bruises and cuts you had already received. You were lying naked on an examination table, with your wrists and ankles bound and spread apart. You attempted to stay as still as you could manage. Playing possum was the best chance you had right now.

“Aw, pretty, I’m not done with you yet,” the man said, and then out came that _laugh_. It was like chainsaws. Tears slipped out of your eyes. Joker came into view and lifted your chin.

“What’s the matter, pretty-bird? Does it hurt?” he asked mockingly. Out of nowhere, he socked you in the jaw. More blood flew out of your mouth, and you thought maybe a tooth as well. You shut your mouth and tightened your jaw.

“Not the talkative type, eh?” You closed your eyes tightly and braced for another beating. When you heard a loud _thud_ you flinched, but nothing ever came. You opened your eyes, and you saw him rummaging through a box that was placed among the torture devices he had on a rolling cart. You swallowed.

“Well, well, well. It seems as though our meeting’s been cut short, pretty-bird. Until next time,” he cackled, then pulled out something that resembled a tiny alarm clock with wires pouring out of it. Only the numbers were counting down. “Or not.”

He left your line of sight, and you soon heard a door slam. You pulled fruitlessly at your restraints, tears streaming down your face. Even if you could’ve broken them, you were too weak to do so now.

As the clock counted down, you thought about Jason. If you had to go out any way, you wished it hadn’t been this. It would eat at him until the day he died.

You thought about what he must’ve been feeling when he was in your place, waiting for someone who wasn’t coming. He was supposed to be on patrol until morning. He wouldn’t know you were gone until it was too late.

Your vision began to blur in and out of focus, and everything you heard was muffled. Your breathing was weak and labored. You thought you saw Jason leaning over you, and you wished that you could see his beautiful jade eyes one last time instead of that glossy red helmet, before everything faded away.

———

You felt like hell. Your head was pounding, your ears were ringing, and every bone in your body was aching. You opened your eyes and were greeted with blinding sunlight peeking through the windows.

“Y/n?” You turned your head slightly, because too much movement caused a sharp pain. Jason was leaning forward in a chair next to the bed, his face full of worry and relief at the same time.

You were confused for a second, but then the events of last night hit you like a storm. Your face crumpled and you felt tears creeping up behind your eyes.

“Jason,” you whispered. “You‘re really here...” A single tear fell from your eye.

“I’m here, y/n.” He carefully took your hand in his and brought it to his lips. “You’re safe.”

“What if he comes back?” His eyes searched yours briefly.

“He won’t.” Your brow furrowed.

“How..?” He looked at you then, his eyes fierce.

“He won’t. I won’t let anyone do this to you and live.”

“Jay..” You took in his face, and weakly squeezed his hand. You would have to stop him from being so reckless, but that was for later. For now it was all right. “I love you.”

He smiled softly at you.

“I love you too, babygirl.”

 


End file.
